originalandfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiral Knights: The Order
The Order -Gremlin Ironclaw HQ- In the dark fortress of the ironclaw Gremlin's led by Randolph was a spiral knight on an operation table. This knight was named Axel. His armor was laying on the ground beside him as he was laid out naked on the table so the Gremlin's can operate on him for his scars. Gremlin's were waiting on Axel to wake up after they completed the operation. Axel slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Ah, axel so good see your awake." A doctor gremlin said Axel just rubbed his head with an irratated look on his face and snarled at the Gremlin. "Right, well Lord Randolph asked you to see him in his Computer room...that's an order." The gremlin said. Axel eyes shot open and was heading outside as the gremlin stopped him and Axel had a confused look on his face. "At least have the pride to wear some pants." The gremlin said handing a slim black pair of pants to the naked Axel. Axel took the pants and walked to where Randolph was as he was sitting at his big computer screen. Randolph turned around and saw Axel there. "At least you had the pride to wear pants." Randolph said. "Now Axel I was thinking after you finish a mission you mysteriously disappear and I have no idea where you go." Randolph commented. Axel didn't respond and just stood there. "Axel, I know..." Randolph groaned. Axel stood there with a stern face not convienced that Randolph actually knew. "I know you hang around with that Spiral knight...VISOLA!!!" Randolph shouted with a claw to Axel's face. Axel looked up with concern eyes and blood running down his face from the three claws marks over his eye. "Did you think I wouldn't find out! A spiral knight!!!" Randolph growled. "But I have an idea.....go have fun with Visola all day." Randolph smiled. Axel stood there puzzled. "Then tonight when she falls asleep.....Kill her! That's an order!" Randolph grinned. Axel stood there shocked at what Randolph said. Axel had never refused to do anything Randolph ordered him to do. Axel nodded and left the room to go get his armor on. Randolph's grin slowly faded. "Oh, and Axel if I find out she fell asleep and she was able to wake up.......you will be the one in an eternal rest." Randolph Threatend. -Visola's House- Visola was still in her house Axel found for her while she thought about whether or not she should return to her team after doing what she did. She then heard a knock at the door and slowly opened the door and let out a small smile of relief. "Oh Axel it's just you." She smiled. Axel stood there with his snarbolax armor and pointed to visola to put her armor on. Visola didn't understand but Axel slightly nudged her to go and she did. Visola didn't know why Axel wanted to go but they were just walking peacefully. Visola saw some snipes and smiled and chased after them and cuddled some of them. Axel just stood there confused and watched Visola giggled and smiling with a bunch of snipe. Axel stood there as his dark black and red armor contrasted greatly with the bright green forest and colorful cute and cuddlely snipes. Axel stood there in the shade of a tree and sat down and just meditated while Visola played with the snipes. As he was doing so a small snipe hopped down from Visola's shoulder and hopped over to Axel. Visola watched and giggled as the little snipe was pecking at Axel's knee. Axel looked down at the yellow snipe staring at him. "Look Axel you got a wittle fan." Visola giggled. Axel made a predator like noise like he always does. The snipe climbed up on his shoulder and snuggled down there axel was confused about the bird. Axel poked the snipe as it woke back up and smiled as it flew off his shoulder. Axel looked on his shoulder and growled. Visola was crying for laughing so hard. On Axel's shoulder was a nice little sample of snipe poo. Later Visola and axel were sitting at a lake as Axel grabbed some ice cream for Visola and gave it to her. Visola removed her helmet and licked her ice cream. Axel was sitting their on a rock staring off into the horizon. Visola looked over to axel and smiled. "You wanting some ice cream?" she asked. Axel shook his head. "WHAT?!?!? Everyone loves ice cream! Have some!" Visola pleaded. Axel sighed and removed his helmet. Now Visola has never seen Axel's face thought he would be like a human/snarbolax hybrid creature. However his face looked normal and he had slicked back black hair with one red streak. His eyes were bright red with small black pupils and over his right eye was three scars. His eyes starred into Visola's and it was a weird feeling. Visola felt a hint of blush on her face and looked away as axel took the ice cream. He slowly licked the ice cream in a somewhat seductive manner this also made Visola look away embrassed. Axel grinned slightly and took another lick. "So you do like it." Visola smirked. Axel just growled and took another licked and put his helmet back on. "Fine then grumpy." visola chuckled. -Visola's house- Axel and Visola were back at her house for the night. Axel was somewhat worried about visola getting tired but it seemed all that ice cream made her slightly hyper. Visola removed her armor and put on a short sleeved shirt and removed her ponytail and let down her hair. Axel just stood there in his armor starring. Axel maybe you should remove your armor it kinda stinks. Visola said sniffing it and smelling its funky smell. Axel sighed and removed his armor it was at this moment Visola realized Axel wasn't wearing a shirt under his armor. She saw his ripped body and the veins on his arms, Visola blushed more than at the lake and looked away. "Oh.....uh.....do y-you want a shirt?" Visola asked. She left the room to let her blush die down and got a black shirt. On her way back to axel she saw his back. She was horrified. "OH MY GOD!!!" Visola shouted. Axel turned his head, on his back was the crimson order symbol on his entire back but it wasn't like a tattoo. It was carved and burned into his flesh as you could see the cuts in his skin and the dried up blood that was now crimson and not red. "Oh byxe...." she mumbled. "What did they do to you." Visola sighed. She handed Axel the shirt as he put it on and it was kinda of a tight fit on him but Axel managed to live. Visola sat down her couch and turned on the TV as Axel sat down next to her. Axel never really paid attention to the movie Visola put on. He was far to busy thinking about the time and how late it was getting. Visola started to yawn at 12:56pm and Axel start to get nervous and rubbed his arm. Visola's eyes were slightly drowzy. Axel started to worry. "I think I am going to go to bed." Visola said. Axel paniced he was worried. Axel shook his head. "Sorry axel Im tired." She said rubbing her eyes. Axel quickly darted his head forward and his lips were on visola's. Her eyes shot open. Suprisingly they weren't kissing, Axel's and Visola's lips were only like 1cm apart. Visola's face was bright red for how close they were to kissing and she to be honest didn't know why Axel stop where he was. Axel's face was slightly red to as a small voice in his head said. ''"Kiss her, Lean in!!!" '' But Axel didn't since he figured Visola didn't feel the same way. Axel finally spoke to Visola and his was like a dark purr as he spoke his lips kept sliding up and down Visola's lips and it slightly tickled her. "Don't go to sleep tonight........You won't wake up." Axel mummered. Visola was slightly nervous she didn't know what Axel met but she felt like it was important and she was wondering was Axel going to kiss her. Axel pulled away with red on his face and looked at his hands. Visola smiled and touched Axel's cheek. "Okay but you owe me a lot of ice cream and snipes." Visola said sticking her tounge out at him. Axel's smirked. The end. Category:Story